


It's a me...Missy!

by DepravityReigns



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Missy Gaming!, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravityReigns/pseuds/DepravityReigns
Summary: It has been a quiet day in the Tardis and you're expecting an early night but Missy and The Doctor have other plans...
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor & Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. It's a me...Missy!

It has been a quiet day, tranquil almost, by yours and Missy's standards. No Cybermen, no Daleks and, thankfully, none of those awful googly-eyed fishy things. In celebration of a rare day-off spent tootling around Missy's tardis you've soaked in a shimmering scented bath before towelling yourself off and slipping into a black nightie and panties. With Missy having done one of her disappearing acts you imagine a night to yourself lays ahead. Ah bliss!

Sticking your console on you flop into a gaming chair readying yourself for battle. You're deep into a world of angry mushrooms and homicidal squirrels when you hear the door click open, feeling her presence behind you. 

“I knew it was too good to be true” you declare, eyes still glued to the screen, “what beings do we have to vanquish now? Will there be much evisceration?!”

Her hands slide onto your shoulders, fingers expertly kneading away the growing tension and replacing it with another kind, the kind that makes your mouth dry and your skin prickle. You shiver and she chuckles.

“My you are cynical dear heart, can a mistress not simply want to spend quality time with her favourite pet?”

There's more kneading, firmer this time.

“Don't you mean her only pet?” you scoff, ground pounding a stubborn enemy. Her hands might be those of a expert killer but damn do they feel good.

“Well yes” Missy considers, “but you should be grateful, I have very high standards you know”

She bends down and you can feel her warm breath on the side of your neck. She could snap you like a twig but that somehow makes her touch all the more thrilling and it's getting increasingly hard to concentrate. 

“You smell divine” she murmurs, working a series of kisses over your neck before finding a particularly sensitive spot just under your ear.

“Shit!”

Your thumb hits the wrong button and your dungaree-clad hero plummets to his doom, the screen goes black, all except for the words GAME OVER. Missy pauses in her ministrations.

“Oopsie!”

You can hear the delight in her voice and you grit your teeth.

“I was doing really well then, I'd nearly cleared the level”

“Mmhm” she nuzzles into you, “I'm sure you were trying love but I'm here now and wouldn't you rather play with me instead?”

Base desire wins out and you drop the controller, reaching round to pull her closer, your fingers fumbling with the buttons of her shirt as your lips meet.

“Ah!” you cry out as Missy gives you a shove and you slide off the chair landing clumsily on the floor, “what are you doing?!”

Missy grins. Shrugging off her jacket she sits herself in your now unoccupied gaming chair, rolling up her sleeves before lifting the controller.

“Why I'm showing you how to do it properly poppet!”

Ten minutes later you've relocated your slightly sore arse onto a purple beanbag chair and you're slumped watching Missy power her way through, well, everything in sight. At first you'd been pissed off at her usual outright manipulation of you but that soon fades and is replaced by excitement as you watch her skilled fingers gripping the controller, her thumbs swiping and jabbing with expert precision. Occasionally she glances back to give you a triumphant smirk. You squeeze your thighs together, a dull throb starting at the sight of her strong forearms and those hands. Remembering their other uses the throbbing intensifies.

“You're magnificent”

The words leave your mouth breathlessly before you can stop them.

“Shit did I say that out loud?”

“Yes and yes” Missy states with smugness, “feeling a tad overwhelmed poppet? Maybe you should get yourself off, release all that pointless human longing”

“Right now?” you rasp. Although the suggestion's blunt and rather insulting it's not unwelcome.

“Go on” she turns, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth, “give it a little rub, I don't mind”

“I'm sure you don't” you reply, sliding a hand into your underwear readily. It wasn't the first time you'd done this for her and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

“Good girl” she encourages.

You close your eyes concentrating on the first rush of pleasure as your fingers stroke over your engorged clit. You're already wetter than you expected and you're sure she can hear it even from across the room. You swear softly, you feel so huge and slick just for her. Your thighs drop open as you quicken your motions, greedily chasing your release you gasp her name and she chuckles.

“Nearly there already pet” she teases, “thinking of all the wonderfully terrible things my magnificent hands could do to you”

You're dimly aware that she's mocking you again but you're too far gone to care, one more circle of your swollen clit and your body is arching upwards as the climax rips through you with sudden, shuddering force. One hand gripping the material beneath you you continue working yourself through the aftershocks until they carry you through to a marginally gentler second orgasm. After a few seconds you finally float back down to Earth, metaphorically at least. Your chest still pounds, opening your eyes you see that she's nearly finished your level and is now humming something under her breath. It sounds suspiciously like 'We Are the Champions'.

“Cocky bitch” you laugh, extracting your hand from your ruined panties. Wiping your fingers on the outside you lift your hips, rolling your underwear off as an idea forms in your mind.

“Hey Missy!” you singsong at her, “you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind!”

She turns and you release, your aim perfect, sodden underwear hitting her straight in her immaculately made-up face before flopping down onto her chest. Game abandoned Missy raises an eyebrow in amusement snatching the panties to her nose and inhaling deeply. When she next speaks it's almost a growl.

“Bedroom. Now”


	2. A Special Present!

“I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel like you're in another dimension love!”

Stumbling backwards through the door Missy advances towards you at an alarming rate, nearly ripping off your nightie and throwing you back onto the bed.

“Stay” she instructs firmly, “and close your eyes”

You do as you're told, obviously.

Although the bedroom is warm the sheets and throws are cool against your skin and you shiver again. Your nipples harden and you're distinctly aware of the dampness still on your nether-lips.

“Missy?” you inquire tentatively.

She ignores you although you can hear her moving around the dimly lit room and you have to suppress a giggle when she mutters “stupid bloody corset” under her breath. After what feels like an eternity you feel the bed dip slightly and her hands slide onto your ankles, parting your legs. She carries on up over your shins before coming to rest on your outer thighs. She swiftly presses her lips to yours and, as she pulls back, you realise she wants you to open your eyes.

“Will I do?” She smiles confidently, hovering over you in a short, silky purple robe. Where the dressing gown parts a sizeable dildo juts in your direction. The iridescent toy shimmers with purples, blues and silvers, thin black veins weaving their way up to its tip. A special present for your last birthday it's one of the timelady's own creations designed - in true Missy style - to pleasure herself as well as you. You don't know how it works, biologically or technically, but frankly you don't care as long as she continues fucking you senseless with it.

“You're beautiful” you state, nodding your permission towards her. She glides the head of the dildo between your folds slickening it with the copious evidence of your arousal before your hips rise up to meet hers. She pushes inside you surprisingly gentle but still the width of her makes your breath hitch.

“Ok?” She checks in with you and you nod again. Wrapping your hand around the back of her neck you bring her skull down until your foreheads touch, your gaze inescapable.

“Fuck me Mistress”

Missy groans, plunging in deep whilst hoisting your legs up and over her hips. Between yourselves you find your rhythm kissing ferociously as she fucks you hard and fast. You soon have to part for air, dragging your lips from hers she buries her head in the crook of your neck. Once more she segues forward and you feel her creation ripple and pulsate inside you, listening to your little performance in the other room had obviously affected her more than you realised. Sensing that she's already close you raise your hands to grip the headboard and thrust your body up to meet hers. She gives a strangled gasp as your walls tighten around her.

“Come on” you entreat, “come for me”

The encouragement is sufficient and Missy erupts, her body convulsing on top of yours. Feral cries fill the room until, gradually, her frantic thrusts subside and she stills. For a minute or two you simply lay there, bodies entwined, listening to her erratic breathing and the hammering of her two heartbeats. You can't quite believe the effect you have on her.

“Happy?” you question, hands stroking her wild hair where it has come free of its pins. A muffled 'yes' comes from your shoulder.

“But you didn't?” She notes with obvious disappointment, lifting her head slightly.

“Not yet” you grin, “but I'm sure you'll enjoy making me Mistress”


	3. The Further Adventures Of Star-Slut!

You've moved onto all fours, backside high in the air. Hands gripping the metal footboard of the bed you reflect on how very exposed you are, spread out for Missy and Missy alone. As crazy as it might sound you trust her totally, she's saved your life enough times for you to be comfortable putting your body on the line in this manner. 

This time when she pushes herself inside of you you're ready for it. The stretch feels so much better that you quiver, nerve endings alight as she thrusts slow and deep. Her hands on your hips keep you grounded, remind you that now she's in charge, your pleasure is hers to create or deny, not that she's ever done the latter, thankfully. Still you know enough about her shocking past to be under no illusions how merciless she could be if the mood ever took her again and how lucky you are to be a pet of Missy Mk2. As it is you're still soaked from your previous pursuits and Missy is almost purring over the sounds emanating from between your thighs.

“Enjoying yourself poppet?”

Her hands grip you tighter, the question's largely rhetorical but you know she enjoys it when you're vocal so it you reply eagerly,

“Yes Mistress”

She chuckles,

“Perhaps soon I'll let you fuck me with this”, she thrusts deeper, “I imagine you'd like that wouldn't you?”

You can't stop the moan that escapes your mouth at the mere thought of it,

“Fuck yes!”

It was a fantasy you'd been secretly harbouring for months.

Missy chuckles again, low and dirty.

“There's no point trying to hide it from me love, you humans really are predictable sometimes. Do you remember the first time I had you my little star slut?”

You push back onto her and she bottoms out inside of you as you groan again,

“Yes Mistress”

It wasn't exactly romantic the first time you met, she'd chanced upon you stargazing from a hilltop and mistook your hobby for a suicide attempt. Her natural charisma and heroics in 'saving' you meant it was barely an hour before you were back at home in bed with her, Missy's fingers buried in you knuckle-deep. No wonder she still teases you with the nickname.

“You are” She coos, increasing her speed, “my sparkly little star slut, touch yourself for me”

“Yes Mistress”

You adore this playful side to her and obey eagerly dipping a hand down underneath yourself, relief flooding your body as you stroke your clit languidly, trying to hold off the impending orgasm as long as possible. You can hear Missy panting behind you and you know she's close again too. She wraps her arms around your torso hoisting you upwards and driving herself into you like a woman possessed. The incredible strength disguised by her small frame is a constant source of excitement and, despite your best intentions, you find yourself hurtling towards the point of no return like an asteroid careening through space. Your eyes are screwed shut but there's a sudden burst of blue light behind your eyelids and you whimper Missy's name again as she adjusts herself sliding her hand over your own, her fingers stroking out their own pulse upon your clit, getting you closer and closer. Crying out desperately Missy reaches the peak of her pleasure once more and you choke out a string of expletives, your mutual climax assaulting your body with wave after wave of savage bliss. The brilliant blue explodes into white.

“MINE!” Missy growls suddenly, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of your neck. It's not enough to break the skin but the pleasurable shock combined with another devastatingly accurate swipe of her fingers sends you spiralling from one crescendo to another.

“Please” you beg, “please don't stop!”

Missy doesn't and you're sure that you're going to pass out by the time the third climax hits you, raw and unforgiving. Your limbs are trembling but she holds you in place, writhing together like one entity until you're both fully satiated. 

“Oh my God!” you laugh, breathless and sweaty, “that was...” 

“Amazing” Missy interrupts, “incredible, unbelievable, a high point of your human existence!”

“I see you've still not mastered modesty yet Missy?” A voice rings out across the bedroom.

Your eyes fly open...

“Doctor?!”


	4. Doctor, doctor please.

“How long have you been watching?”

It's a perfectly reasonable question, given how the Doctor is leant against the door frame, legs crossed at the ankle, an amused look on her goofy face.

“Long enough” She replies, fiddling with the sonic in her hands. The blue flash now makes sense.

“I've seen a lot in my time but you both put on quite the show” She quips, pocketing the sonic. It's a few steps until she's flush with your naked body.

“May I?” She inclines her head. She is cute and it has been a while since your last dalliance. One more wouldn't hurt, surely.

You nod and she trails her hand down from your bellybutton, tracing patterns over your flesh until she reaches your mound, cupping and stroking gently. Despite your recent completion and the resulting sensitivity you still whimper, instinctively clenching around Missy who hisses into your shoulder.

“Sorry, a little too soon?” the Doctor questions, sucking your wetness off her fingers.

“Maybe after a nap” you offer weakly whilst mentally cursing your frail human body.

“Mm..” the Doctor hums in approval, “that's if Missy doesn't mind today, I know how possessive she can be”

The blonde rolls her eyes dramatically and you grin as Missy sneers.

“Well she's my companion. Where's your latest little plaything? Don't tell me you lost another one?!”

“Yaz is at home” the Doctor states tersely, “if you must know we're on a bit of a break at the moment”

Missy cackles,

“Ooh lover's tiff! How long has it been? Are you gagging for it Doctor?!”

You clear your throat,

“Much as I'm enjoying this touching re-union can we please continue it when you're not still inside me?”

Missy harrumphs,

“Spoilsport!”

When you wake up after your much needed power nap they're gone and you're alone in the giant bed you share with Missy. It's super comfy, all dark fabrics and soft throws, your mistress does love her luxury. The bedroom door is open a crack and you can hear them chatting. The Doctor's voice sounds earnest but then it always has that tone especially when it comes to Missy. You're pondering over their strange relationship when you catch mention of your name. Stretching and sliding off the bed you creep towards the door, hiding behind it to spy. Missy's still in her robe but the Doctor has changed into one of your nighties with a pair of stripey rainbow socks on her feet, the rest of her clothes are neatly folded and set in a pile to the side of her. Her blonde hair is ruffled like someone has recently run their fingers through it and you find yourself wondering if they've already fucked while you were sleeping.

“No pet, we've been waiting for you like good little timeladies”

Missy's eyes don't move from her cup of tea which makes you leap out of your skin even more.

“Come on, show yourself” She orders, a hint of amusement belying the sharpness of her tone.

You shuffle out from behind the door, resplendent in your nakedness.

“I wasn't listening in I swear..err...nice cuppa?” you question with a lopsided smile. You were so busted.

The Doctor grins and Missy barks out a laugh,

“Oh you are precious poppet! Now get yourself back in that bedroom, we'll be along shortly”

You fling yourself back onto the bed, thankful that it had retained some of the heat of your and Missy's previous lovemaking. You smile knowing that she'd want to eviscerate you if you referred to it as that, particularly in front of the Doctor, but you knew, had heard her whispers when she thought you'd nodded off after yet another marathon session. You're still laid there with a dreamy look on your face when they re-enter the room. Missy unties her robe letting it slip to the floor as the Doctor gets rather unfortunately tangled in your nightie.

“Idiot” Missy mutters affectionately, helping the Doctor out of her predicament before pulling her into what looks like the most delicious kiss.

“Guys...I'm still here” you urge, your libido roaring back to life.

“Impatient” Missy sighs as they drag themselves from one another's arms, joining you on the bed, one on either side.

“Can you blame me” you state, your hands starting to roam over smooth flesh and soft curves, “I'm only human”

Missy chuckles, reaching behind her to fish something out of your bedside draws. It's your special present, deceptively innocuous looking now it's not attached to a life-force.

“Here, it's only fair that you have a test run, perfect your technique”

“You're sure?” you question although your body is already reacting to the ever-present fantasy.

“Most definitely, now take a deep breath pet”

Missy lowers her invention to the apex of your thighs and you gasp as it latches on, its ample length protruding skywards. The intense sensation takes you aback momentarily as Missy glides her fingertips over the underside of its shaft.

“Oh..my..God” the words stutter out of your mouth, fists clenching at the sheets beneath you.

“And there was me fretting over your satisfaction” she gloats, her hand closing around you, “now which one of us do you want first?”

She makes several slow pumping motions, lips curving up into a vicious smile,

“Ooh decisions, decisions...tick tock”

Before you can reply Missy's creation starts to throb in time with your clit, a rainbow of colours morphing over its surface. 

“Brilliant!” the Doctor exclaims, her eyes widening, “I've never seen anything like it”

Missy studies her black-painted fingernails with disinterest,

“Yes, yes, it reacts to your individual aura. What can I say? I'm a genius, created a sentient dildo, using you as my test subject, blah, blah”

“And you didn't think it might react differently to a human than a timelady?!” you squeak, the strange feeling escalating. It isn't painful – yet – just heightened beyond what is normal for you. Missy coos again, stroking you as you gulp back a sob that's half delight, half terror. It's like being at the top of the rollercoaster waiting for your ride to plummet. She leans in, her mouth against your ear,

“Deep breaths love. As if I'd ever do anything to maim you, especially such a fun part of your anatomy”

“It's okay” the Doctor reassures, slipping her fingers through yours as Missy relinquishes her grip and the thing between your thighs twitches - once, twice - then drags itself apart splitting open before your very eyes. When you next blink it has re-formed, two identical thick bioluminescent shafts protruding from your crotch.

“Fascinating” the Doctor states.

Missy claps her hands together in delight,

“Looks like it made the decision for you, you are in for a treat poppet!”

“May I?” the Doctor asks again and you nod, eager for any further stimulation at this point.

“Missy” you plead, eyes widening, “will you...” 

“Greedy little human” she teases, taking you in hand. They finally start stroking you, the Doctor slow and tentative, Missy more forceful, even in such a bizarre situation they compliment one another, dark and light colliding in a maelstrom of pleasure.

“Like that...yes...keep going” you pant, sure you're going to explode any second. You screw your eyes shut, head falling back into the softness of the pillows as Missy resumes kissing and sucking her way across your exposed throat. Through a cloud of ecstasy you feel her free hand slide over yours, squeezing reassuringly. Once again she finds that tender spot on your neck and you groan. She murmurs,

“Oh poppet you look divine, can you take more for me?”

“I..I think so” you stutter, “but I don't...”

Halfway through your sentence understanding dawns on you as Missy and the Doctor start trailing a path down your body, their mouths descending southwards over your chest and stomach before reaching their eventual destination. Her hand still working you Missy plants a final kiss on your hipbone and you open your eyes to find them staring up at you hungrily.

“Please, you don't have to...fuck!”

Any weak protests about you being unworthy are cut off as they part their lips to envelop you simultaneously. It's hot, wet and entirely too much for your brain to handle for a few seconds before your natural urges kick in. Running a hand through the Doctor's hair you grip her head gently encouraging her ministrations, she moans around your pulsating hardness and it resonates to your very core, body shuddering as your toes curl into the sheets. Not to be outdone Missy re-doubles her efforts, hollowing out her cheeks and caressing the underside of your length with her tongue. When she sucks hard you curse again, your other hand raking trembling fingers across her scalp.

“I'm not gonna last” you manage to grunt out to a room silent save the slick sounds of your heavenly ruination. Holding your timeladies in place you fuck their mouths for all they're worth, the pleasure now so blindingly immense you're almost afraid to climax. Breathe, you tell yourself, just breathe. You're still concentrating on the breathing when your body finally betrays you, twin pulses rippling along the stem of both your shafts like lightning. All thought leaves your head as the orgasm hits you so powerfully that your spine snaps upwards, hands contorting into fists in the hair of Missy and the Doctor. You're aware that you're hurting them but you can't stop, can't control anything, your entire being nothing but excruciating, suffocating pleasure. You're glad that you're in space and no-one really can hear you scream, or any of the other animalistic noises tearing from your throat. Missy and the Doctor are relentless, their efforts only slowing as you issue a final weak cry, collapsing back onto the bed, utterly spent. They release you gently, your hands slipping out of their hair.

“Amazing” the Doctor repeats, her face beaming up at you, “I thought there were going to be fireworks at the end then!”

In contrast Missy is oddly quiet, her head resting on your stomach, temple pressed against your skin.

You swallow, your mouth dry,

“You took me by surprise, I..err..I know I was a bit rough..sorry”

The words come out garbled, a strange inept apology considering the rampant twin erections still looming colourfully and perilously close to your mistresses' head. She lifts her head, eyes flitting up to meet yours. When she speaks her voice is thick with desire,

“Oh my adorable human, as if you could ever do me any harm”

She slides up the bed towards you like a predator stalking its prey,

“And now it's time to show us what you're really made of poppet”


	5. Timeladies In Toyland!

You're not quite sure how you got into this position. How exactly does one go from a quiet evening of gaming and an early night to satisfying two timeladies with a strange double-shafted alien cock? It's a set-up, it has to be. They've devised this between them, the cunning fuckers. You don't know whether to be bewildered or flattered. 

“Bit of both” Missy sighs, grinding down on you. One of your arms is around her waist, your other hand stroking the small of the Doctor's back.

“Wish you wouldn't do that” you grunt, attempting to thrust harder for both of them. It's like trying to rub your stomach and pat your head at the same time, only way more pleasurable.

“What?” Missy questions, her breasts bouncing mesmerically.

“Read my mind” you state, the aforementioned jiggling breasts distracting your remaining braincells. 

The Doctor's face tightens in an odd combination of consternation and pleasure,

“It's such an...unh...invasion of privacy Missy”

Missy growls,

“Oh you're sooo sanctimonious, it's all I can do to shut you up sometimes!”

Grabbing the back of the Doctor's head she pulls her into a fierce kiss, her fingers plunging into the wet heat between the blonde's legs. As Missy circles firmly the Doctor emits a stifled groan, riding you like her life depends on it. Her velvety slickness tightens around you and you're glad you're managing to retain some semblance of control. Just about. Even so you can't help thinking how hot angry timelady sex really is.

Missy tears her mouth away from the Doctor, obviously still infiltrating your mind,

“We don't get 'angry' nano-brain!”

“It's a...ohh...a friendly rivalry” the Doctor gasps, falling into yours and Missy's arms, her body trembling with the climax. 

“Very friendly” you grunt, rolling your hips as she shudders and lets out a series of throaty groans. There's a rush of fluid over your shaft and you groan yourself as you realise what effect you've had on the Doctor.

Missy purrs in your ear,

“Mm...I felt that little human, bet you'd like me to cum all over you too...is that what you've been fantasising about for all these months? Can you feel how wet I am already poppet?”

“Oh fuck!”

The orgasm takes you by surprise, not realising how worked up you're getting until Missy virtually talks you into it.

“Not fair” you rasp, your body vibrating with the pleasure. So much for self control.

Missy draws back, biting her lip and shooting you a look that sends another jolt of release powering up both your lengths.

“Aww...since when have I ever played fair”

She grins dementedly, her cunt clenching around you almost in sync with the Doctor,

“Oh that's it my stallion, fuck your Mistress!”

You bite back another series of curses, the climax still searing through your veins like molten lava.

“If it wasn't for the Doctor..” you snarl, emboldened by the challenge in her eyes.

“You'd what? Pin me down and show me the error of my wicked ways?!” Missy mocks with a pout as the last vestiges of your orgasm drain away.

“Don't let me stop you” the Doctor grins. Her blonde locks are plastered to her face and there's a wild look in her eye as she slides off you, wrestling an alarmed Missy back down to the bed. 

Your Mistress whimpers with the sudden absence of you, her slender wrists held back above her head by her best friend, enemy, sometimes lover. You scramble to your knees, bracing yourself on Missy's taut thighs. Between them your hardness stirs, twitching again before knitting itself back together, forming a longer, thicker shaft. You smile down at Missy splayed open before you, slick, pink and helpless. The brunette jumps as you press your tip against her entrance.

“So pretty” you croon, easing the head inside her to be rewarded with a gasp of joy. Missy's eyes never leave yours, the glacial blue now impassioned. You slide another inch inside of her, taking heed of another whimper and the tightness of the stretch.

“That's it, let me in, I didn't think a mere human could hurt you?” you tease, “you do want it right?”

Missy groans, rolling her eyes,

“Oh for pity's sake if you're going to give a gal a good pounding will you just hurry up about it!”

You smirk, tightening your grip on her thighs,

“Well if you insist Mistress”

You drive yourself into her with force, encasing yourself to the hilt as she cries out, pleasure tinged with the slightest edge of pain.

“You're magnificent” you repeat, breathlessly admiring the sight of your huge shaft buried in her. As you start rocking in and out of her Missy lets out a deep moan, a moan soon smothered as the Doctor scoots forward, hair curtaining her visage as she plants herself on the brunette's face. The Doctor ruts up against her, leaning in to kiss you whilst Missy gets to work with her mouth. The kiss is messy and somewhat desperate on the Doctor's part, her tongue tangling with yours hungrily. It's quite different from Missy's effortless caresses and a world away from the silky, rhythmic clench of her cunt around your length. As you speed up Missy moans again and the Doctor's movements become increasingly erratic, her tongue releasing yours she rests her head against you shoulder clinging to you for dear life as Missy eats her out. You can feel her breath coming in hot pants against your skin and finally there's a sharp intake of breath followed by another of those deliciously throaty groans, the Doctor's body tensing with an almighty release.

“Bloody hell” she sighs, dismounting Missy's head following the last of the aftershocks, “she should have that mouth insured”

You laugh as you both regard a rather flushed and moist timelady. Missy blinks up at you looking the most dishevelled you've ever seen her, her pupils are blown wide, face covered in the Doctor's cum, hair an utterly crazed mess. You couldn't want her any more if you tried.

Letting go of her thighs you lower yourself over Missy. Leaning on your fists and caging her body with yours you greedily lap the Doctor's scent off her before your tongue delves into her mouth. Missy's palms trail down your sides, taking handfuls of exposed flesh, her legs spread to accommodate you further as you slam into her revelling in the soft press of her breasts against yours, the feeling of being enveloped by her.

“Mistress...my mistress” you murmur, desperately trying to commit every sensation to memory. One of her hands slides up over the nape of your neck, gripping you gently as the other hand snakes between your bodies to touch herself. It's a sight you've never seen before and not one you'll forget in a hurry. Missy's face is a picture of bliss, you can feel her walls fluttering, squeezing and releasing frantically until she expands around you, head thrown back as she reaches her peak loudly, dragging you over the edge with her. Your body stiffens and your own hoarse cry is barely muffled as you drop your face to the smooth warmth of her neck, Missy's hips jerk one last time and you feel her hand slip out from between you, damp fingers resting against the curve of your butt. You ease yourself down onto her, humming contently into her neck as she holds you.

“Is this okay?” you question, you sizeable shaft still wedged snugly inside her.

“Oh I think I can live with it for a few more moments whilst you recover” 

Her voice is heavy with sarcasm and you mutter,

“Sarky bitch”

Rolling your hips gently you grin as the gesture elicits a gasp of your name followed by a dirty chuckle,

“You are wicked poppet”

You nuzzle her neck,

“Hmm...I learnt from the best”

Sadly your post-coital bliss doesn't last for long, being rudely interrupted by the loud and distinctive sound of a rumbling stomach. You look back over your shoulder to see the Doctor propped up against the headboard, steaming cuppa on the side table and a full plate of custard creams barely covering her modesty. She grins coyly,

“Sorry. I got a bit peckish and...err.,.well you were busy with one another”

Missy's head shoots up, her brow furrowing,

“Don't get any crumbs on my cashmere throws, had to have them dry-cleaned after your last visit, absolute nightmare”

She finally notices the cup of tea on the side table, her eyebrows raising,

“And please tell me you've used a coaster, that wood's specially varnished!”


End file.
